In the manufacture of rolls of paper, a web of paper of a certain width is wound onto a core, normally of cardboard, to form a log of the desired diameter. The log is then cut to contain a plurality of rolls of the desired length, depending upon the intended use of the paper. To obtain uniform rolls after cutting, head and tail scraps are obtained on each log, that is, portions of variable length are cut and eliminated at the respective ends of each log, where the edges of the various superimposed layers of paper are not aligned with each other.
These scraps are eliminated manually, deploying a person at the exit of the product from the cutting-off machine.
Automatic systems for eliminating the scraps have been proposed, but they have not proved completely efficient.
A widely used system consists in having the cut rolls of paper travel along the portion between the cutting station and the wrapping station on conveyor belts between which transverse slits of an appropriate width are obtained, into which the head and tail scraps should fall along the way.
In practice, however, it happens that not all the scraps fall from the slits, causing poor operation of the machine.
The object of the invention is precisely that of eliminating this drawback, ensuring elimination of the head and tail scraps in the manufacture of rolls of paper, irrespective of the size of said scraps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for elimination of scraps that is simple and economical to produce.
These objects are achieved by the device according to the invention, which has the characteristics of the appended independent claim 1.